With the advent of autonomous vehicle (AV) technology, rider attention may be focused on alternative activities, such as work, socializing, reading, writing, task-based activities (e.g., organization, bill payments, online shopping, gameplay), and the like. As the AV travels along an inputted route, kinetosis (i.e., motion sickness) can result from the perception of motion by a rider not corresponding to the rider's vestibular senses.